Sasukechibi bueno y Sasukechibi malo
by Zaphyrla
Summary: "¿Quieres callarlo?" rugió una voz a sus espaldas "¡Me está reventando los tímpanos!" El Uchiha abrió mucho los ojos al notar a la persona parada detrás de él, el Sharingan debía estar afectando sus funciones neuronales porque justo detrás de él, estaba..
1. Sasukechibi bueno y Sasukechibi malo

_**Sasuke-chibi bueno y Sasuke-chibi malo

* * *

**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente hecho… ¡Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto!**_

_**¡Feliz 10 de Octubre!**_

_**Este fic también es especialmente dedicado a Ro 91 y kaybi, a quienes he explotado estas últimas semanas, quitándoles valiosos minutos de su tiempo.

* * *

**_

Advertencias:

**OcC.**

**Algo de AU.**

**Yaoi (SasuNaru).**

**Lemon, o lime.**

**One-shot.**

**Algunas groserías.**

**La siempre presente falta de ortografía.**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

_**

* * *

**_

Dio un gruñido de desesperación cuando por enésima vez extraños objetos salieron volando contra él y para su buena suerte sólo terminaron en el piso a sus pies, como debía de estar el resto del mundo. El golpe de un trozo de tela contra su cara lo sacó de sus egoístas pensamientos.

- Gomen –dijo Naruto con una sonrisita nerviosa al tiempo que le quitaba los calzoncillos de la cara.

Sasuke le dedico una mala cara, pero no le dijo nada. Al menos la ropa estaba limpia… ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí en primer lugar? Ah sí… Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas. El fin de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja… Su humillante regreso a _casa_… Al menos estaba vivo, con una confusión mental que gracias a Kami-sama no llegaba a su cara, pero vivo. Y aquel usuratonkachi hablándole como si nunca se hubiera ido, recibiéndolo en la casa que tan amablemente le habían construido los aldeanos de Konoha como agradecimiento a su héroe… como si nunca hubiera intentado asesinarlo… en más de una ocasión. Ahora tenía que ser el vil esclavo de la vieja borracha en cualquier caprichito, además de la prohibición de salir de la aldea… y un posible arresto domiciliario a menos que la Hokage en persona lo llamara.

_- ¿Hasta cuándo? –había preguntado él, recargado con indiferencia en la pared de la Torre Hokage._

_- ¡Hasta que a mí se me pegue la gana, desgraciado! –contestó gritando Tsunade al tiempo que le arrojaba una botella de sake que termino rompiéndose contra la madera, a pocos centímetros de donde unos instantes atrás se encontraba la cabeza del moreno. _

- ¡Está será tu habitación, teme! –dijo por fin el rubio, abriendo con orgullo una puerta en medio del pasillo.

Habían tardado una eternidad en poder llegar a ella, emprendiendo una verdadera odisea a través del mar de cosas que el ninja dejaba tiradas en el primer lugar que veía. Pocas eran cosas de su mudanza que el ojiazul aún no guardaba, otras eran regalos sin abrir de sus nuevos admiradores y la mayoría eran vasos vacíos de ramen instantáneo. Qué sorpresa… ¿Cómo era posible que en solo un par de semanas semejante desastre lo hubiera provocado una sola persona? Decididamente, Naruto era único…

- Me sorprende que sea un cuarto decente, dobe… -contestó el pelinegro evaluando lo que sería su territorio de ahora en adelante.

Entre las blancas cuatro paredes de la habitación, resaltaba con fuerza el oscuro color azul de la colcha que cubría la cama. El mueble se hallaba a la izquierda de la puerta, en la pared este del cuarto. A un costado estaba el armario, vacío y en espera de la ropa que el Uchiha colgaría en él. Delante del ropero se hallaba un sencillo tocador, con un espejo de buen tamaño y más cajones vacíos. Una puerta de madera a un lado del mueble seguramente conducía a un baño personal. No podía faltar la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, con una pequeña lámpara sobre ella. Y justo delante de la cama una amplia ventana con unas cortinas blancas llenaba de luz la habitación. En resumen, era sencilla, pero amplia y tenía todo lo necesario. Le gustaba…

- Inari se encargó de todo con mucho entusiasmo, dattebayo –dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa-. Hasta que se enteró de que era para ti… dijo que eras un amargado que no lo merecía. (1)

- Hmmm… -rumió el moreno mirando por la ventana.

"Vista directa a la Montaña Hokage… Genial" pensó el Uchiha con cierto sarcasmo.

El muchacho se dirigió a revisar la calidad y el estado en el que se encontraban la cama y el resto de sus nuevas pertenecías. Parecía un comprador experto al que un incauto vendedor trataba de convencer. De cierta manera… se sentía extraño dormir de nuevo bajo el mismo techo todos los días, ya acostumbrado a amanecer cada mañana en un lugar diferente. Su cuarto… Su habitación… En la casa de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Yo le conteste que si te dejaba dormir con el perro Sakura-chan me mataba… -siguió parloteando Naruto, recargado en la entrada.

- Hmmm…

- ¡Ya sé que no tengo perro, teme! Pero Kiba viene seguido y me dice que Akamaru debería tener un lugar… ¡¿Pero donde rayos quiere que meta semejante monstruo? –gritó el rubio con exageración, abriendo los brazos para mostrarle el verdadero tamaño del canino.

- Dobe… Estoy cansado, ¿quieres dejarlo para mañana? –dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda.

El ojiazul desvió su vista hacia donde provenía la voz de su compañero, y se sorprendió de verlo sentado sobre la cama. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento el chico había llegado hasta ese lugar.

- ¿Ah? Sí… -balbuceó el Uzumaki algo decepcionado-. Buenas noches, Sasuke. Mi cuarto es el de enfrente… para lo que ocupes, teme.

El gennin quería seguir conversando con Sasuke… o al menos estar un tiempo más en su compañía. Pero si el moreno no lo quería a su lado... porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que el Uchiha no estaba cansado. Tal vez… solo quería un momento a solas.

Sin armar mucho escándalo, el rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí. Dudó unos momentos con su espalda recargada en la indiferente madera, pero al no saber qué hacer sacudió la cabeza y se retiró hacia su propio cuarto. Ya hablaría con el teme al día siguiente…

Nada más escuchar los pasos del Uzumaki perderse por el pasillo, Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Kami, Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que la expresión de su cara hacía rato lucía más relajada, aún en contra de la voluntad de su dueño. Los ojos negros del muchacho habían tropezado con el único objeto con el que el rubio se atrevió a decorar la habitación.

Todo el cuarto estaba limpio, impecable a decir verdad, de inmediato el moreno se dio cuenta que su nuevo casero esperaba que lo decorara a su gusto. Las paredes brillaban por la ausencia de cuadros o fotografías, nada sobre el tocador, ni el desesperante sonido de un reloj, ni un planta… Nada… Nada, excepto en su mesita de noche. Ahí, luciendo como la estrella de todo el conjunto, estaba la vieja fotografía del equipo siete.

Esa era la razón por la que le pidió al Uzumaki que se fuera: el orgulloso chico no quería sacar a flote sus sentimientos, no quería parecer tan débil. (2)

- Ese baka… -murmuró el Uchiha, acariciando con un dedo fantasmal la imagen de cierto niño rubio que aparecía en ella.

Una sutil sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

_**S&N~*S*A*S*U*K*E*C*H*I*B*I*B*U*E*N*O*&*S*A*S**__***U*K*E*C*H*I*B*I*M*A*L*O* ~S&N**_

Gruñó molesto cuando abrió la gaveta del baño y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que no había ni una sola toalla en ella. Ya sabía que Naruto no podía haber pensado en todo… El muchacho salió del baño, mascullando entre dientes sobre la irresponsabilidad del dueño de la casa. Una vez fuera del cuarto tocó la puerta de la habitación del rubio, en la que se oía cierto escándalo. Al fin y al cabo no podía entrar como si nada al cuarto del usuratonkachi. Esperó diez segundos más, el máximo tiempo que su casi inexistente paciencia le permitió. El Uchiha no pudo evitar torcer el gesto cuando necesito volver a tocar para ser atendido. ¡Y ni aún así el muchacho le abrió!

Perdiendo la calma, el pelinegro tomó la manija de la puerta y de un fuerte empujón a la madera, abrió la entrada de golpe. Su furia se esfumó antes de que el grito de reclamo escapara de sus labios.

Por lo visto Naruto había tenido la misma idea que él, ¿y quién no con el calor de los mil infiernos que hacia? El Uzumaki se encontraba secando despreocupadamente su cabello rubio, después de haber tomado una larga ducha, sin vestir absolutamente nada. Se creía seguro en el interior de su casa, y aún más, de su habitación. Por lo visto se había olvidado completamente de su nuevo inquilino.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir ante el otro.

El muchacho sabía que no debía hacerlo, lo sabía… pero la línea entre lo que uno debe hacer y lo que haces suele ser muy delgada. Como si en realidad no le pertenecieran, sus ojos negros se pasearon por la piel mojada del rubio, deslizándose desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, bajando cada vez más sin poder evitarlo. Evaluó el ligero tono bronceado que tenía la piel de Naruto en cada rincón, algo brillante a causa del reciente contacto con el agua. También vio los músculos que se marcaron más por la tensión del momento, contrayéndose ante el mínimo movimiento. El pelinegro no pudo impedir pasar discretamente la lengua por sus labios, al mismo tiempo que la saliva se deslizaba traicionera por su garganta.

- ¡Qué demonios miras! –gritó el rubio mientras su cara se volvía de un vivo color escarlata.

De su mano había escapado la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello que para su desgracia impacto en torso del Uchiha y no consiguió el objetivo de entorpecerle la vista. Al fin el ojiazul había reaccionado. Por su parte también el pelinegro salió de su estupor, cerrando de golpe la boca que inconscientemente había tenido abierta todo ese tiempo.

- Cálmate, dobe –se defendió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, recuperando su autocontrol-. Ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito…

- ¡Para eso se toca, teme! –chilló el Uzumaki colocándose a toda prisa la bata de baño que había dejado sobre la cama.

- Toque, usuratonkachi –aseguró el moreno comenzando a alzar la voz-. Yo solo venía a…

"¿A qué demonios venía?" intentó recordar Sasuke con dificultad. Pero es que la imagen con la que se topó ciertamente lo había distraído.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, pervertido! –bramó el rubio mientras tomaba cualquier cosa del tocador y se la arrojaba al cada vez más enojado moreno. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Naruto se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua! ¡Ni que en vez de a él hubiera descubierto a una virgencita pura y casta!

- ¡Con un demonio, Naruto! –gruñó Sasuke esquivando los improvisados proyectiles-. ¡Deja de hacer escándalo! ¡Pareces una niña!

- ¡Yo no voy a invadir tu espacio personal, dattebayo! –gritó el ojiazul haciendo berrinche.

- ¡Hace dos horas que es mi espacio personal! ¡No has tenido tiempo! –afirmó el pelinegro señalándolo con un dedo.

Finalmente los objetos dejaron de volar por la habitación. Nada quedaba ya sobre el tocador del rubio. Con los ojos encendidos por la ira, el Uzumaki giró su cabeza hacia su mesita de noche, donde descansaban su portashuriken y su banda ninja. Sasuke apretó los puños al reparar también en ese gesto por parte de su compañero.

¡Bien! Un kunai volando hacia él ya era una agresión en toda regla y él tenía el derecho de defenderse. Completamente harto del infantil comportamiento del rubio, se abalanzó sobre él antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia sus armas. El Uchiha sujetó al enfurecido muchacho por las muñecas, empotrando su cuerpo contra la sencilla cómoda.

- ¡¿Ya vas a dejar de arrojarme cosas? –gritó Sasuke impaciente.

- ¡Vete al demonio, hentai! –gritó a su vez el ojiazul, tratando de liberar su brazo para golpear con un buen gancho al moreno.

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke supo que estaba loco…

- ¡¿Quieres callarlo? –rugió una voz a sus espaldas-. ¡Me está reventando los tímpanos!

El Uchiha abrió mucho los ojos al notar a la persona parada detrás de él, mirando su reflejo a través del espejo del tocador. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro, diciéndose a si mismo que el Sharingan debía estar afectando sus funciones neuronales. Porque justo detrás de él, con ese entrecejo fruncido que tanto lo caracterizaba, estaba… él. (3)

El mismo pelo oscuro, los ojos negros arrogantes, ese mentón levantado con orgullo. Definitivamente era él… era Sasuke. Sin embargo la edad del chico a sus espaldas era menor que la suya, tal vez de unos doce o trece años, y definitivamente su vestimenta nunca la había usado. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos negros, junto con una chaqueta sin mangas haciéndolo juego. En los pies calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas también en color oscuro y en su mano derecha un guante con los dedos cortados, en el mismo sombrío color. La copia detrás de Sasuke además llevaba colgando de la petrilla del pantalón una larga cadena plateada.

- ¡Vete de mi cuarto! –siguió berreando Naruto sin reparar en la presencia del otro Uchiha.

"Al parecer… el dobe no puede verlo" pensó Sasuke comprendiendo cada vez menos lo que sucedía.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Nos vamos de su cuarto o al infierno? –dijo el muchacho vestido de negro con voz sarcástica. Se había acercado a los otros dos que discutían y, poniendo en riesgo su integridad personal, recargó descaradamente unos de sus codos sobre el hombro derecho de Sasuke.

- ¡Suéltame, teme! –gritó el rubio mucho más fuerte que antes. El Uzumaki intentó empujar al pelinegro que lo aprisionaba comenzando a elevar uno de sus pies descalzos, pero el moreno previo el movimiento usando una de sus rodillas para detenerlo y acorralarlo más contra aquel mueble.

- ¡No lo sueltes! ¡Amordázalo haber si por una vez en su vida se calla! –gritó el menor de los Uchihas, señalando molesto a Naruto, con los oídos todavía zumbándole por el alarido.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué me sueltes, con un demonio! –ordenó el prisionero liberando una de sus manos e impactándola con fuerza contra el pecho del Uchiha, pero ni aun así consiguió apartar al muchacho. Pronto su muñeca fue sujetada de nuevo.

- ¡Cállalo! ¡Cállalo! ¡Cállalo! –rugió el niño zarandeando al otro ojinegro por los hombros.

¡Los gritos de ambos lo estaban volviéndolo loco! El exasperado pelinegro empujó de un codazo al Chibi-negro para quitárselo de encima, provocando que el menor callera al suelo echando maldiciones. Uno menos… Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, Sasuke sujetó la cara del Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba contra el mueble de nuevo. Selló con sus delgados labios los suaves de Naruto, acallando cualquier queja que lo molestara.

Luego que el silencio se instaló en el cuarto, segundos después que le parecieron eternos, el moreno separó sus párpados de repente, consciente de lo que había hecho. Soltó la cara de Naruto de golpe, con la mano temblándole ligeramente. Por su parte el rubio literalmente se había quedado sin voz, miraba a su nuevo inquilino como si no supiera quién era o como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

"¡Kuso!" juró para sí el Uchiha.

- ¡Pero no así, baka! ¿Qué demonios vas a decirle ahora? –gritó una nueva voz dentro del cuarto.

Nuevamente a través del espejo, el ojinegro se dio cuenta del recién llegado que también había invadido la habitación del Uzumaki. Tuvo la tentación de golpearse contra la pared al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de lo imposible que sonase, era otro Uchiha. El nuevo niño, aproximadamente de la misma edad que el anterior, mantenía un pie sobre el caído Chibi-negro, mientras agitaba uno de sus pequeños puños en dirección a Sasuke.

Vestía un qipao blanco de amplias mangas, con unos pantalones largos del mismo color. En los extremos de la ropa resaltaba un pequeño bordado dorado, apenas perceptible. Los primeros botones de la ropa estaban desabrochados, produciendo uno curioso sonido debido al oro con el que estaban hechos. En su mano izquierda lucía un guante blanco completo. No llevaba zapatos, si no que iba descalzo… y parecía furioso. (4)

- ¿Pe-pero… qué…? –balbuceó Naruto tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, atrayendo nuevamente la atención del pelinegro.

- Yo... yo… yo… -tartamudeó Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que responder.

- Se te va armar buena la bronca… -dijo el Sasuke negro con una sonrisita de burla, recargado su cara en la palma de su mano izquierda.

- ¡Y todo es tú culpa! ¡Deja de presionarme! –gritó el Uchiha mayor mirándolo con odio a través del espejo.

- ¡Nadie te está presionando, maldito loco! ¡Suéltame! -le contestó el Uzumaki voz en cuello, creyendo que le hablaba a él.

- ¡Hazle caso y suéltalo de una buena vez! –ordenó el Sasuke vestido de blanco sacudiendo un dedo delante de la molesta cara del pelinegro original, olvidándose momentáneamente de su gemelo.

- ¡Oblígame! –le gritó el moreno al Chibi-blanco, molesto porque le dieran ordenes.

- ¡Estás loco, Uchiha! ¡Necesitas un maldito psiquiátrico! –bramó el ojiazul escapándose del agarre del moreno, golpeándole con fuerza la cara y esta vez consiguió que el muchacho se apartara unos cuantos pasos atrás.

El Uzumaki se arrepintió en seguida del golpe que le había soltado al pelinegro, cuando vio como clavada en él sus ojos llenos de ira. Sumo otro a los varios empujones contra el tocador que le había dado Sasuke en menos de media hora, solo que esta vez fue sin nada de delicadeza. Confundido, Naruto notó como lo asía con dureza de la mandíbula para obligarlo a unir sus labios de nuevo. Al principio el moreno no pudo ser más brusco, friccionando su boca contra la del rubio con cierta violencia, pero se controló al ver los ojos asustados de su compañero. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Intentó separase, pero la voluntad no le obedeció… Esa sensación que le había provocado en el cuerpo el sentirse tan cerca de Naruto lo había enloquecido, haciéndolo olvidar por completo las extrañas compañías a pesar de seguir escuchando sus voces. Bajo el ritmo con el que lo besaba, tocando una y otra vez sus labios con los suyos, casi disculpándose por la manera en que había empezado las cosas.

Guiándose por sus instintos, comenzó a saborear con más delicadeza los labios contrarios usando su lengua, incluso se atrevió a morderlos ligeramente. Parecía que su existencia se había reducido a eso, sólo a besar y besar, y seguir besando. Llevó una de sus manos a la parte posterior del cuello de Naruto al mismo tiempo que dejaba su boca para dedicarle sus caricias a si barbilla y continuar bajando hasta llegar a su garganta. Sin que el Uzumaki se percatara, el moreno apartó un poco la bata de baño, provocando que se le deslizara por los hombros. Esa tela le estorbaba para seguir deleitándose con la piel del chico que tenía acorralado.

- No… no quiero… Debemos… -gimió Naruto sujetando entre sus manos la yukata del moreno, a falta de fuerzas para apartarlo.

- ¡Hipócrita! –gritó Sasuke-malo con diversión, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de su compañero.

Ambos habían observado como el ojiazul, al mismo tiempo que hablaba, giraba su cabeza para darle más acceso al pelinegro a su cuello, quien comenzó a incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus caricias, ensañándose con esa piel morena. Sin pasarle por la cabeza las consecuencias que podían traer sus agresivos besos el día de mañana.

- Teme, suéltame… Tú bromita ya fue muy lejos, dattebayo –susurró Naruto contra la boca contraria.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que era una broma, usuratonkachi? –gritó Sasuke-bueno agitando un puño, al tiempo que el Uchiha volvía a besarlo-. ¡El baka va en serio! ¡¿Qué demonios esperas para correr?

- Sa-sasuke, por favor…

Sin prestarle atención a las súplicas del chico, la mano del moreno se acercó con descaro a la entrepierna del rubio, ante la mirada consternada de del Uchiha-blanco y la ansiosa del Uchiha-negro. Un ronco gemido por parte del futuro Hokage les indicó que el vengador había cumplido su muda amenaza, comenzado acariciarlo con una intimidad que nunca pasó por su mente llegar a alcanzar. El Uzumaki recargó su frente en el pecho desnudo del pelinegro mientras un ligero temblor le recorría la espalda.

- ¡Alto, ahí bastardo! –gritó Sasuke-bueno echándose a correr para detener al Uchiha mayor, pero fue detenido por su contraparte que de un rápido movimiento se coloco encima de él, tapándole la boca. Ambos niños forcejearon unos momentos en el suelo, hasta que Chibi-malo se hartó y usando la cadena de pendía de su cintura lo ató para que se estuviera quieto.

- Para… para… ¡Para! –gritó Naruto sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras la mano de Sasuke aumentaba su velocidad. Milagrosamente, el moreno pareció escucharlo esta vez. Pero el calor que comenzaba a quemarlo le dio unas ganas al Uzumaki de haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Quería… no, necesitaba que el teme siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo…

- Si paras ahora… te arrepentirás toda tu vida –dijo Chibi-negro con malicia, sobándose las manos.

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Chibi-blanco impactando un pie contra su nuca, ya que las manos no las tenía libres y el otro niño se encontraba de espaldas-. ¡Nadie te ha preguntado nada!

- Qué genio… -gimió el otro niño sobándose la cabeza.

Dejando de lado aquellos sonidos que sus oídos apenas percibían, Sasuke comenzó a bajar por el pecho del chico, logrando que los sutiles suspiros se volvieran en verdaderos gemidos. Impaciente, el moreno comenzó a pelearse con la bata de baño del rubio hasta que consiguió quitársela, aunque a decir verdad poco le cubría ya en esos momentos. El Uchiha rozó sus dedos por las fuertes piernas del ojiazul, aprisionando sus muslos entre sus manos, para al alzar poco a poco el cuerpo del chico hasta sentarlo en la pulida superficie del tocador. Al mismo tiempo deslizó su boca por la piel ligeramente bronceada hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, y no logró resistir la tentación de envolverlo con sus labios y tirar de él como si fuera un juguete.

- Ah… -gimió Naruto por lo bajo, mordiéndose los labios.

Pero solo provoco la frustración del moreno. ¿Por qué el dobe se contenía tanto? Ese gemido no había sido nada comparado con el anterior. El muchacho quería mas gemidos como ese, altos e incontrolables, que hicieran vibrar cada fibra de su ser. Con ese pensamiento en mente abandono el pecho del rubio para seguir con su abdomen. Mordió con bastante fiereza la porción superior de su ombligo, consiguiendo que hasta sus orejas entrara el ahogado sonido de un grito de placer. Una sonrisa de suficiencia cubrió su cara al ver cumplido su objetivo. Pero todavía no era suficiente… El Uchiha se entretuvo unos largos y torturantes segundos en aquella segunda boca del rubio, para proseguir seguro hacia otras regiones de la anatomía de su compañero que se le antojaban más atrayentes.

- No… n-no… ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sasuke! P-para… -balbuceó el Uzumaki con cierta desesperación intuyendo a donde quería llegar el moreno.

Pero de nuevo el pelinegro se volvió momentáneamente sordo a sus ruegos, y cuando la boca de Sasuke llegó a su entrepierna, sus dientes dejaron de ser suficientes para contener todos los sonidos que salían de su propia boca. Naruto se recargó contra la fría superficie del espejo a sus espaldas, provocándole un escalofrió la diferencia de temperatura entre aquel objeto y su piel caliente.

- ¿Quieres tocarlo? –preguntó en un susurro Chibi-malo al Sasuke-blanco, con una risita de burla que no se molesto en ocultar.

Dudoso, Chibi-bueno dirigió su vista a la sonrojada cara de Naruto. Su frente comenzaba a llenarse de sudor, su boca se abría y cerraba, tratando inútilmente de no gritar, no gemir… El niño del qipao tragó saliva con dificultad. A su pesar, asintió lentamente en silencio, con los ojos ocultos por su pelo. Si… él también quería tocarlo.

- Pues yo te recomendaría que no lo hicieras –dijo el Sasuke-negro recargando un brazo en el hombro de su compañero, mirándose las uñas con suficiencia-. A menos que quieras que el vengador compulsivo te liquide, ¿y entonces quien va a controlar que haga tonterías? No es que hicieras muy buen trabajo de todas formas –añadió con saña.

- ¡Baka! ¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? –le reclamo el chico volviendo a poner un pie descalzo en su cara.

Un nuevo jadeo por parte del Uzumaki evito que la discusión entre ambas partes se tornara más violenta, en cuyo caso seguramente sería el niño atado quien acabaría peor. El rubio había llevado una de sus manos temblorosas a su frente, apartando de ella algunos húmedos mechones de cabello. Su pecho aún bajaba y subía tratando de encontrar un ritmo de respiración que pudiera calificarse de normal. Naruto parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo como el cansancio amenazaba con dominarlo, adormeciéndolo un poco. Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco con confusión al notar como el pelinegro comenzaba a despojarse de la única ropa con la que había entrado a su habitación, aquellos pantalones grises para dormir que el mismo gennin le había entregado más temprano.

- No más… Ya… y-ya basta… ¡Teme! ¡Para! –balbuceó el ojiazul cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de Sasuke sobre su cuello.

- Apenas empezamos, usurantonkachi…. –le susurró el moreno a su oreja, antes de capturarla en su boca. Uno de los largos dedos del pelinegro comenzó a abrirse paso dentro del cuerpo del rubio, logrando de éste soltara un gruñido de dolor más que audible.

- ¡Vas a dañarlo, Uchiha! –gritó Sasuke-bueno con el pánico reflejado en su cara, forcejeando con sus ataduras para liberarse.

El Uchiha mayor le mando una verdadera mirada de fastidio al niño, antes de intercambiar otra bastante significativa con el otro crio presente. El aludido llevó una mano a su cintura, inseguro por primera vez en lo que pocos minutos que se había dejado ver. Finalmente, algo intimidado por la mirada del joven, el Sasuke-negro soltó un suspiro de fastidio, al mismo tiempo que una cinta de tela negra comenzaba a materializarse en sus manos.

- ¡Pero qué rayos…! –maldijo con enojo el Chibo-blanco al sentir como algo de un color oscuro pasaba por delante de sus ojos.

- Lo siento, otouto-chan –dijo Chibi-malo mientras le colocaba la suave tela en la boca, pero la sonrisa en su cara revelaba que en verdad no lo lamentaba-. Órdenes del jefe.

Decidiendo que Naruto ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, el pelinegro comenzó a fusionarse con él, provocando que el rubio necesitara sujetarse con fuerza de su espalda para soportarlo. Mientras lo hacía le sujeto la barbilla para que esos ojos azules vieran claramente sus ojos negros, no quería perderse la expresión en la cara del Uzumaki al hacerlo. Pensó en moverse primero con lentitud pero esa intención solo llegó a su pensamiento, sencillamente no pudo contenerse, y el hecho de que ese usuratonkachi contribuyera moviendo sus caderas para profundizar más aquella unión no ayudaba a calmarlo. El Uchiha siguió besando cuanta piel estaba a su alcance, estremeciéndose por los jadeos que le regalaba el ojiazul directo a su oído. El tiempo transcurría de una manera extraña… todo avanzaba de manera tan lenta, y a la par era demasiado rápido, lo ultimo lo supo cuando el cuerpo que tenía sometido contra la madera del tocador comenzó a moverse de manera tan errática, anunciándole el pronto fin de toda aquella locura.

- Sa-sa… -trató de llamarlo el rubio pero el aludido prefirió callarlo como recientemente había aprendido hacerlo, besándolo.

El Uzumaki dejó escapar un último suspiro ahogado antes de recargarse completamente contra el pelinegro, desvaneciéndose por el cansancio. El chico lo sostuvo en silencio, todavía hechizado por lo que sucedido segundos atrás. Miró con detenimiento los restos de evidenciaban lo sucedido, la experiencia fue tan diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes… Fue… adictivo. Si, esa era la palabra correcta.

De repente Sasuke comprendió lo que había hecho al ver esa sustancia pegajosa entre sus dedos. La mano comenzó a temblarle ligeramente. El ruido del metal saltando por todos lados lo hizo volverse con brusquedad, a tiempo de ver como el Sasuke-bueno rompía la cadena con relativa facilidad y le asestaba un puñetazo al otro niño consiguiendo mandarlo al suelo. Gruñendo maldiciones, el chico golpeando se llevó una mano al área afectada, pero un nuevo quejido se escapo de su boca cuando sintió el pie descalzo de su compañero aplastar con fuerza su pecho. Supo que el mojigato crio de verdad estaba enojado cuando de la nada surgieron unas pesadas cadenas que lo rodearon por completo y lo apresaron sin ninguna consideración.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó Chibi-blanco sacudiendo la mano que había utilizado para deshacerse de su contraparte.

El Uchiha no le contestó. Se limitó a pasar un brazo debajo de las piernas de Naruto y el otro la coloco contra la espalda del rubio, cargándolo hasta dejarlo sobre su cama. Arropó al Uzumaki en su cama, observado como no se había perturbado por ninguno de sus movimientos.

- Ignorarme no va hacer que desaparezca… ni ese sentimiento de culpa que tienes en el pecho –aseguró el niño mientras se acercaba también a la cama-. Va a ser igual que cuando trataste de matarlo en el Valle del Fin. Tendrás que cargarlo todo la vida…

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, arrodillándose a un costado del colchón, con sus penetrantes ojos negros solo concentrados en el chico durmiendo.

- ¡A menos que lo enfrentes, cobarde! –gritó el Sasuke-bueno con exasperación, tomándolo del hombro para obligar al mayor a girarse.

- No quiero lastimarlo… -aseguró el Uchiha zafándose del agarre de lo que él consideraba una alucinación. Deslizo una de sus manos por la mejilla del ojiazul, acariciándole la cara con suavidad.

- Demasiado tarde… ¿No te das cuenta? Prácticamente lo forzaste… -susurró la aparición con cierta la culpa, probablemente debida a no haber podido evitar que eso pasara.

- ¡Yo opino que lo disfruto mucho! ¡Nada más mírale la cara! –chilló una amortiguada vocecilla desde el fondo de la habitación.

- ¡Nadie te pregunto, malnacido! ¡Todo este problema es tu culpa! –le gritó el niño vestido de blanco de malas pulgas, provocando que las cadenas lo sujetaron con más fuerza.

Sasuke-blanco se dio la vuelta con brusquedad al darse cuenta que el muchacho se ponía de pie y se metía también en la cama, junto a Naruto. Atrajo al rubio a sus brazos que dormido se acomodo sobre su pecho.

- No le ilusiones, Uchiha –le advirtió el crio cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Crees que lo hiso porque quería? ¿O habrá sido por la emoción del momento? ¿O solo fue… para que no te fueras de nuevo?

Nuevamente no recibió contestación alguna.

- Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Sasuke. ¿Qué vas a hacer? –susurró cansado Chibi-blanco, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer, para protegerlo… -aseguró el pelinegro, volviendo acariciarle la cara al Uzumaki.

- Bien –murmuró Sasuke-blanco mientras se desvanecía.

- Marica… -maldijo su contraparte también desvaneciéndose.

_**S&N~*S*A*S*U*K*E*C*H*I*B*I*B*U*E*N*O*&*S*A*SU*K*E*C*H*I*B*I*M*A*L*O* ~S&N**_

La luz del sol le llegó de lleno a la cara, molestándolo. Jaló la sabana de su cama hasta taparse la cabeza. No quería despertar todavía… Trató de acurrucarse contra la calidez con la que había dormido muy cómodo toda la noche y… no la encontró. Frunció el entrecejo molesto, todavía con los ojos cerrados. ¿De todas formas que era aquella cosa tibia con la que había dormido? Lo último que recordaba es que había tomado un baño y entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe…

Naruto se levanto de improviso, cuando las confusas imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaron a su mente.

- ¡¿Sasuke? –llamó sin poder contenerse, pero el moreno no se encontraba en el cuarto y solo el silencio le respondió al rubio.

Se dio cuenta con cierta vergüenza que aun estaba desnudo, así que tomó el primer pantalón del armario que encontró, sin detenerse a buscar una camisa, y enfilo por el pasillo tratando que la desesperación no se le notara en la cara. Mientras caminaba el Uzumaki le llegó el olor de algo que le hizo agua la boca, así como el ruido de platos y demás enseres provenientes de la cocina.

- ¿Te-teme? –preguntó el rubio algo nervioso desde el marco de puerta.

Delante de él se encontraba Sasuke, concentrado en las azules llamas de la estufa. Notó que ya había un plato servido en la mesa, seguramente el Uchiha lo habría escuchado cuando se dirigía hasta allí.

- Siéntate –contestó el moreno sin volverse-. Tenemos que hablar.

Algo incomodo por la seriedad del otro, el ojiazul obedeció. No tomo los palillos que se encontraban junto a la comida, primero quería dejar las cosas claras con el teme. Pero simplemente no sabía cómo sacar el tema, es decir ¿qué le dices a alguien con el que acabas de…? El rubio sintió como su cara comenzaba a tornarse escarlata, pero trató controlarse cuando vio como el pelinegro se daba la vuelta y se sentaba a la mesa delante de él.

- Voy a pedirle a la vieja para que me cambie de custodio –le soltó Sasuke de golpe-. No puedo seguir en esta casa… no después de lo que pasó anoche.

- Es lo mejor –dijo una voz a espaldas del Uzumaki, y el pelinegro tuvo la tentación de golpearse con fuerza la cabeza al reconocerla. ¿Es qué nunca lo iba a dejar en paz? No podía ponerse peor, se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro al notar que el Chibi-bueno había hecho su aparición.

- Marica, marica, marica… -se burló Chibi-malo jalándole las mejillas a su hermano mientras le sacaba la lengua al Uchiha mayor. Era un hecho. Kami-sama lo odiaba.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No empeores las cosas! –le respondió el otro niño soltándole un buen gancho, que esta vez el afortunado pelinegro supo esquivar.

- Era de esperarse, dattebayo… -contestó Naruto con la mirada gacha-. ¡Seguramente ni siquiera puedes verme a la cara por el asco que te doy! –grito el rubio poniéndose bruscamente de pie y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de enojo, decepcionados…

El ojinegro abrió milimétricamente su boca, algo sorprendido. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su compañero. Por lo demás no hubo mayor cambio en la expresión de su cara.

- Tú no entiendes, usuratonkachi –contestó Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido, poniéndose también de pie-. Lo hago por ti…

- ¡Espera! ¡Habíamos quedado que…! –trató de intervenir el Sasuke-blanco, pero el Chibi-malo se aprovechó de su distracción y se abalanzo sobre él para sujetarlo.

- Calladito te vez mejor… -aseguró el niño tapándole la boca, para después dedicarle un guiño al pelinegro mayor-. Tú sigue con lo tuyo, ni notaras que estamos aquí.

- ¿Y eso que demonios significa? –preguntó el Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Crees qué vas a estar a salvo conmigo de ahora en adelante? –dijo el moreno mientras rodeaba la mesa para acercarse al chico.

- ¿D-de que…? –tartamudeó el ojiazul, retrocediendo inconscientemente unos cuantos pasos.

- Piensa… es una casa grande, con pocos vecinos… Tú y yo solos, dobe –susurró el muchacho acercándosele despacio, con un brillo extraño en la mirada. El rubio tragó saliva con dificultad al chocar con algo duro, y se dio cuenta que Sasuke lo había acorralado contra la pared.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! –gritó el Uzumaki con la cara completamente roja.

- Veo que entendiste el problema… -dijo el pelinegro regresando a su seriedad habitual, cruzándose de brazos.

Ese repentino cambio de actitud disloco por unos segundos al rubio, antes de que su temperamento tomara el control de la situación.

- ¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué no me preguntas primero que es lo que yo quiero? –gritó Naruto tomando al Uchiha por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡No quiero que me correspondas solo por lástima! –gruño el ojinegro tomando con fuerza su muñeca para que lo soltara.

El gennin abrió la boca sorprendido, antes de cerrarla otra vez, mordiéndose los labios.

- Lo último que te tendría a ti… sería lastima… -murmuró el rubio desviando la mirada.

- Anoche… no dejabas de pedirme que parara –le recordó el Uchiha en el mismo tono.

- ¿¡Y qué otra cosa querías que dijera, teme! –bramó el Uzumaki nuevamente con la cara roja-. Las personas suelen hablar antes de hacer… ¡antes de hacer esas cosas! ¡Pero no me dejaste abrir la boca, dattebayo!

- Yo vi que la abriste varias veces, usuratonkachi –dijo el pelinegro alzando la barbilla con prepotencia-. Aunque no diría que fueron palabras precisamente lo que dijiste.

- ¡Baka! –lo insultó el ojiazul desviando la miarada. De repente, una loca idea llegó a su mente, que quizá podría explicar el extraño comportamiento de su compañero-. ¿No me digas que tú pensaste que…?

Cuando fue Sasuke el que desvió sus ojos negros de los suyos obtuvo la muda respuesta.

- ¡¿De verdad me crees tan débil, dattebayo? ¡Si de verdad no hubiera querido te hubieras quedado con las ganas, teme! –gritó Naruto a todo pulmón e inmediatamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos, logrando que su cara llegara a tonalidades casi febriles, aumentando la satisfacción que el pelinegro sentía en esos momentos.

- Más vale que hagas las cosas bien, Uchiha –susurró Chibi-bueno con voz derrotada, a lo que el crio que tenía por compañero asintió conforme.

- ¿Nani? –preguntó confundido Chibi-malo, procesando las palabras que había escuchado.

- Hay que hacer las cosas bien… -murmuró Sasuke disminuyendo la distancia que lo separaba del rubio.

- ¡¿Qué? –gritó el niño vestido de negro al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía el pelinegro mayor.

- A mí no me viene eso ser amigos con ciertos privilegios… -dijo el Uchiha colocando un brazo a un costado de la cabeza del ojiazul, sujetándolo del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Maldito posesivo… -murmuro el geninn sin poder contener una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Quieto ahí, Sasuke! ¡Nadie habló de una relación! –seguía gritando Sasuke-negro fuera de sí, a lo que el Uchiha vestido de blanco, con una enorme satisfacción en la cara, solo chascó los dedos y las cadenas volvieron a aparecer, más pesadas que antes.

- ¿Estás seguro de ser mi pareja? ¿Delante de toda Konoha? –preguntó el moreno contra la boca del Uzumaki, solo milímetros separando de ese suave pedazo de piel que ya lo aguardaba ansioso.

- Cállate… -dijo Chibi-bueno con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, mientras hacía que su compañero desapareciera. No vio la necesidad de despedirse de la persona a su cargo. Intuía que la interrupción no le agradaría en lo más mínimo…

- Un traidor como yo… y el futuro Hokage –siguió presionando ligeramente el chico, deseoso de que no le quedara la menor duda al rubio.

- No les voy a preguntar, dattebayo –aseguró Naruto bastante arto de las dudas del otro-. Es mi vida. Yo hago lo que se m…

La presión de los delgados labios de Sasuke contra los suyos lo calló de nuevo. El futuro Hokage los dejo pasar, pero que le quedara claro al teme, que solo por esta vez. Y tal vez la siguiente que lo besara…

**Este fic fue hecho con fines de lucro para conseguir los fondos necesarios para pagar la terapia psiquiátrica o en su defecto psicológica de Uchiha Sasuke. Porque es evidente que o no recibe dicha terapia, o su a doctor no es bueno.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

(1) Según la serie, Inari no sabía que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea (o no sabía o se hacía pato -_-*) pero aquí en mi fic ya se entero =)

(2) Tener sentimientos y no ser de piedra no es ser débil, Sasuke-baka -_-*

(3) No, no estoy hablando de **Él** el de las Chicas Superpoderosas, sino de Sasuke, ¿estamos? =)

(4) Pues según una pequeña investigación, qipao se le llama al traje tradicional chino tanto masculino como femenino aunque actualmente se le relacione más con ese vestido largo que usan las mujeres =/

**¡Holas! Hace rato que no saben de mí, ¿verdad? Pues… no quiero molestarlos con mis problemas, así que solo digamos que estuve… no pude regresar antes :P pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para celebrar al kitsune y también a mis betas =) habría que hacer un dia para ellos :P**

**Ya saben que el lemon/lime no se me da muy bien :P aunque UzUmAkI . AnAkE se ha ofrecido muy amable a darme clases, y ya saben que Sasuke suele salirme bastante OcC, pero yo prefiero al teme de los primeros capitulos, en fin, al kitsune se le consedio tener al baka ese para su cumplaños :B**

**Cualquier error que hayan notado no duden en hacermelo saber para corregirlo :P**

* * *

Zaludos

Zaphyrla Fathum Zula

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	2. La oscuridad tiene un corazón de luz

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a**__** Sahorii-Chan**__**, que siempre espera una segunda parte.**_

_Capítulo 2. La oscuridad tiene un corazón de luz._

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Algo de AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru). O algo así…

Lemon, o lime.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Akari es Luz.

Ankoku es Oscuridad.

* * *

- No está aquí… -murmuró el rubio inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, entrecerrando los ojos con frustración.

El muchacho estaba en cuclillas sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de Uzumaki Naruto, apartando con su mano derecha la persiana de bambú que protegía la habitación de la luz del sol durante el día, pero innecesaria a esas altas horas de la noche. El chico, reflejo exacto de la apariencia física de su dueño, llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos en un oscuro tono verde oliva, que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Unos abultados bolsillos resaltaban a cada uno de sus costados, localizados a la altura de medio muslo. Una camiseta de tirantes gruesos en color negro, que apenas le cubría el pecho, contrastaba contra unas placas militares plateadas, en una de las cuales se leía grabada la palabra _Demon_ mientras la otra tenía la leyenda _The most wanted_. Dos elementos parecían fuera de lugar en la vestimenta del ojiazul: las getas de madera en sus pies y el guante tradicional japonés en su mano derecha (1). Este era de color negro, y no le cubría totalmente el dorso de la mano, terminando con un anillo de plata en su dedo medio.

- ¿Y a quién buscas, kitsune (2)? –le preguntó una voz divertida al oído, provocándole un escalofrió. Al mismo tiempo que esas palabras, le llegó la sensación helada del acero en su cuello.

Con cuidado, el rubio se giró a su derecha, solo para constatar la presencia de ese ser al que no quería encontrarse. Vestido con ese qipao blanco que lo caracterizaba, estaba el Akari (3) de Uchiha Sasuke, tranquilamente acuclillado a su lado. La afilada superficie que sentía en su cuello era nada más y nada menos que la katana del moreno.

El ojiazul tragó saliva con dificultad debido a su nerviosismo, no se había percatado de la presencia del Sasuke-blanco hasta que éste le había hablado.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, dattebayo! –gritó el rubio molesto, alzando su jo (4) para alejar de sí la peligrosa arma del contrario.

- ¿Qué? ¿La maldad no quiere que el cielo la purifique? –lo interrogó el pelinegro con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, soportando la fuerza del golpe.

- Bastardo… -maldijo el muchacho con los dientes apretados. Su contrincante podría ser más fuerte que él, pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Ahora que se había encontrado con el ojinegro, tenía que regresar cuanto antes con Naruto si no quería meterse en problemas.

De dos certeros golpes con el bastón de madera, el rubio sacó de balance al pelinegro, provocando que callera por la ventana. No perdió tiempo en observar su obra, si no que se precipito en el interior del cuarto, cruzando la puerta abierta de este hasta llegar a la escaleras que conducían al piso inferior.

Consiguió llegar a la puerta de la calle, atravesando la sala del Uzumaki y saltando con agilidad por encima del sillón que había en ella. Estaba a punto de tocar la perilla de metal, a un paso de su libertad, cuando un rápido movimiento de cierto metal que ya estaba conociendo demasiado bien para su gusto le impidió seguir avanzando. El Akari le devolvió con agilidad los dos golpes que había hecho con anterioridad, consiguiendo desarmarlo al tercero.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el moreno con voz seria, colocando la katana en la barbilla del ojiazul para levantarle la cara-. ¿No eres tú el que no se cansa de decirle a su hermano que no se nos acerque?

- Yo… estoy aquí para… -empezó a balbucear el Naruto-negro con las manos alzados donde el otro pudiera verlas, o eso fue durante un segundo, pues de improviso el muchacho se agachó y le aplicó una barrida al ojinegro, mandándolo al suelo. Antes de un parpadeó ya estaba corriendo de nuevo en dirección a la salida.

- Tsk… -maldijo el chico algo adolorido, pero tuvo la claridad de mente para levantarse con rapidez e ir tras el otro muchacho.

Lo empujó contra la puerta de madera, provocando un fuerte quejido de dolor por parte del ojiazul. El pelinegro lo sujetó por la delgada camisa y después de obligarlo a girarse lo estampó de nueva cuenta contra la dura superficie de la entrada, con el filo de su katana rozando su moreno cuello. Sin embargo, el Naruto-negro no se amedrentó por la amenaza, con una velocidad que el ojinegro no se esperaba, le asestó una patada directo a su mano derecha. El golpe, con la fuerza acrecentada por la firmeza de la geta, hizo que el muchacho soltara la empuñadura de la espada. Pronto también el puño derecho del ojiazul se alzó buscando impactar la cara de su atacante, pero esta vez el pelinegro consiguió atrapar su mano con facilidad.

El rubio se quedó de piedra cuando, en vez de devolverle el golpe, el moreno acercó con lentitud la mano hasta su cara, consiguiendo que sus delgados labios tocaran la piel que dejaba descubierta el guante.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, dattebayo? –gritó el chico escandalizado, forcejeando para soltarse-. ¡No me toques!

- ¿Creíste que no te reconocería, Akari? –preguntó el moreno con una ligera sonrisa burlona. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, el Sasuke-blanco desataba con su mano libre la oscura tela del guante del rubio, descubriendo el tatuaje de un solitario yin debajo de ella. Era la marca inequívoca que lo señalaba como la parte blanca de la conciencia de Naruto.

- Yo… c-creo que… -balbuceó el Akari del Uzumaki al verse descubierto-. ¡Creo que debería irme! –gritó el ojiazul empujando al pelinegro para seguir con su intento de huida.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno empujándolo a su vez contra la puerta, ahora con más suavidad-. Todavía es temprano… -le susurró al oído.

Se inclinó, ansioso para besarlo, pero el joven se apresuró a desviar su cara, provocando que los labios del ojinegro apenas rozaran la mejilla del Naruto-blanco.

"Esto está mal" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio "Ambos somos luz… no podemos estar juntos".

No vio los decepcionados ojos del pelinegro hasta que este lo tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla, levantándole la cara. El Sasuke-blanco se acercó de nuevo a su boca, esta vez sin darse por vencido y lograr sellar con sus labios los contrarios. Se sorprendió cuando el ojiazul le echó los brazos al cuello, correspondiéndole con fuerza y cierta desesperación. Las manos del moreno se desplazaron desde la cara del rubio hasta su cadera, aprisionándolo entre él y la puerta.

- Ah… -gimió el Naruto-blanco, terminando con brusquedad el beso, cuando sintió como la mano del ojinegro se colaba por debajo de su delgada camiseta, subiendo rápidamente, sin detenerse a ser delicado.

El rubio tampoco perdió el tiempo. Tomó la cara del Uchiha entre sus manos, guiándolo de nuevo a su boca, y una vez que consiguió de nuevo su atención, esas mismas manos se deslizaron hasta los dorados botones del qipao blanco. Ahí probaron que tan agiles podrían ser sus morenos dedos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, el pelinegro notó que las manos del rubio acariciaban su pecho descubierto. Se habían elevado lentamente desde su ombligo hasta sus pectorales, llegando a uno de sus hombros para buscar quitarle la ropa que lo cubría mientras que la otra quedó detrás de su nuca. El ojiazul dejó su cuello al descubierto, y pronto dejó los labios del moreno para colocar los suyos sobre esa piel blanca. La mordió con cierta fiereza, para después besarla con suavidad, provocando que comenzara a lucir algo irritada.

Incitado por los movimientos de su compañero, el ojinegro tomó bruscamente las manos que lo acariciaban y las elevó por encima de la cabeza del rubio. Lo besó rápidamente, apenas un rose, para después soltarle las manos y sujetar el borde inferior de su camiseta. Comenzó a quitársela, tocando toda la piel que podía en el proceso.

- Taiyo… (5) -susurró el pelinegro, acariciando la cadena que pendía del cuello del Akari, hasta que el metal brilló tenuemente, y comenzó a transformarse en un suave cordón negro. Las placas se fusionaron y adquirieron un brillante color azul, endureciéndose hasta formar un fino cristal. Ahora era el collar de la Quinta lo que brillaba en el cuello del rubio.

El Sasuke-blanco sonrió ante el cambio, antes de besar la joya, pasando rápidamente a la piel del muchacho. Ese collar sólo lo usaba su Akari, sólo él…

- Tú… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó el Naruto-blanco en medio de suspiros, provocados por las caricias que le dedicaba el moreno.

- ¿Creíste que no sabría el nombre de quien amo? –preguntó a su vez el pelinegro, sujetándole de nuevo la barbilla antes de besarlo con ferocidad.

- A… -intentó decir el ojiazul una vez que el otro le dio espacio. Necesitaba demostrar que él también conocía el nombre de la persona que quería, pero no se lo permitieron.

- No digas mi nombre, ¡no quiero que digas mi nombre! –exigió el chico con voz firme, pero con los ojos cerrados como si algo lo torturara.

- ¡No! ¡Yo lo sé! –jadeó el rubio contra su boca-. ¡Es…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el muchacho lo besó de nuevo, introduciendo de llenó su lengua en la boca contraria, y después de un segundo de duda por parte del ojiazul, fue correspondido con vigor. Las manos del pelinegro se desviaron hasta el botón de los pantalones del rubio, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre sin ninguna vergüenza. Tampoco sintió pena cuando sus manos frías se introdujeron en la prenda, y tocaron la tibia piel del chico. Siguió bajando su mano hasta que alcanzó el muslo de Taiyo, entonces lo sujetó con firmeza, consiguiendo que el ojiazul elevara una de sus piernas hasta que esta rodeó su cadera.

- Así no puedo quitarte los malditos pantalones –gruñó el moreno con molestia, sacándole una ligera sonrisa de burla al otro muchacho.

- Yo si puedo, dattebayo –susurró el rubio, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a la faja de seda que sujetaba los pantalones bombachos del pelinegro y tiraba de ella.

El pelinegro tomó el otro muslo y también lo llevó a su cintura, obligando al Uzumaki a que se colgara de su cuello. Lo estampó nuevamente contra la puerta, frotándose sensualmente contra el cuerpo del otro.

- Te estás pasando –le advirtió el Uchiha, antes de besarle el cuello con salvajismo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, dattebayo? –lo retó el Akari de Naruto.

Por toda respuesta el moreno lo sujetó con más firmeza de sus piernas, desviando una mano a la espalda del muchacho. Era momento de buscar un lugar más adecuado para lo que pasaría.

- ¡Oye! –se quejó el ojiazul, cuando tropezaron con el sillón y el moreno calló encima de él.

- No creo que lleguemos a una cama… -susurró el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada.

- Por mí la puerta hubiera estado bien –le respondió el rubio en el mismo tono.

Se besaron después de eso, al tiempo que terminaban de quitarse la ropa mutuamente. El Akari de Sasuke lo sujetó por la muñeca, dejando sus labios en ella, para entonces elevar el brazo del Uzumaki hasta su cuello, haciendo que lo rodeara con él. Taiyo aprovechó que el moreno tenía su rostro de lado para jugar un poco con el oído que había quedado beneficiosamente a su alcance, provocándole un estremecimiento al ojinegro. Ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho después de que eso pasara.

- Debes girarte –susurró el Uchiha, acariciándole los costados hasta que sujetó las caderas contrarias.

- ¡No! –le respondió el rubio, para después besarle el hombro-. Quiero verte…

- Va a dolerte –dijo el Sasuke-blanco, negando levemente con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de besarlo.

- Si eres tú, no me importa… -le aseguró al ojiazul, hundiendo sus dedos en el negro cabello del chico.

- ¡No voy a lastimarte! –aseguró el pelinegro, separándose con brusquedad.

Los ojos azules lo vieron con reproche, antes de girarse hacia el piso. Taiyo se sentó sobre el sillón, dejando sus manos sobre su regazo. No le estaba gustando nada lo que le pedía su compañero, mucho menos el tonó que había usado.

Dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió como tomaban una de sus manos, y se giró al instante para saber lo que quería el moreno, aunque el semblante de su cara seguía siendo molesto. No pudo contener un jadeó cuando los delgados labios de Uchiha volvieron de nueva cuenta a su muñeca, lamiéndola lascivamente y dándole pequeños mordiscos, pasando por su palma, hasta que sus dedos también recibieron esas caricias. Empezaba a pensar que el muchacho tenía cierta fascinación por esa parte de su cuerpo.

- No voy a lastimarte… -repitió el pelinegro, tomándole la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

Se acercó al rubio, pasando un brazo por uno de sus hombros hasta que consiguió colocarla sobre su torso, atrayendo la espalda del ojiazul contra su pecho. Hubo unos momentos de duda por parte del Akari de Naruto, pero se relajó cuando sintió de nuevo la boca del ojinegro sobre su cuello. Simplemente no podía negarse a esos besos, ni decir que no a esa piel rozándose contra la suya.

Las manos del Uchiha se deslizaron por los brazos del Uzumaki, hasta que tocaron su abdomen, pero no interrumpieron su camino, sino que siguieron descendiendo sin que nadie quisiera detenerlas. El rubio sintió como si pequeñas corrientes de electricidad lo recorrieran por completo, provocándole un placer que nunca imagino llegar a alcanzar. Gruño de manera imperceptible cuando finalmente el moreno se unió con él, y el jadeo que dejó escapar el Uchiha le indicó que para él tampoco fue fácil.

- No te detengas… -dijo el ojiazul, tomando una de las manos del muchacho para alzarla hasta su rostro y llenándola de besos.

- No voy a hacerlo… -le susurró al oído el pelinegro, en respuesta a su suplica.

El ojinegro comenzó a moverse contra él, sacándole gemidos de satisfacción. Sentía como se hundía con fuerza en él, provocándole algo de dolor, más que nada incomodidad. Pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que esa sensación embriagadora, que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en alguna alucinación, no se detuviera sin importar cual fuera su nombre. Esos labios que recorrían su espalda eran mágicos. Aquellas manos que memorizaban su cuerpo… Sabía que pronto terminaría, pero él ya esperaba con ansia su siguiente encuentro.

Se separó bruscamente del moreno, haciéndolo maldecir por el brusco movimiento, pero el rubio decidió ignorar sus quejas, echándose sobre su pecho para besarlo con toda la pasión que le fue capaz de entregar de una sola vez.

- Es hora de irme, o mi aniki me echara de menos –dijo Taiyo al cabo de un tiempo, dando un pequeño suspiro.

- No… quédate un poco más –suplicó el pelinegro besándole la mejilla.

El ojiazul llevó ambas manos a la cara del moreno, atrayéndola contra la suya, hasta poder depositarle un tímido beso en los labios.

- Lo siento –susurró el rubio, al tiempo que comenzaba a esfumarse. Ahora que el otro no trataba de retenerle, era más fácil volver con su dueño.

El muchacho se dejó caer totalmente sobre el sillón, quizá en un vano intento por abrazarlo y no dejar que se fuera, pero el Akari ya había desaparecido. Aspiró con fuerza el tejido que cubría el mueble. Todavía tenía su olor… Incluso su ropa, también él, su propia piel tenía esa esencia. Tomó sus pantalones, y se echó la parte superior del qipao sobre los hombros. No tardaba en amanecer, y ya era hora de regresar con el jefe.

- ¿Qué crees que hacías con mi ropa? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, en cuanto terminó de vestirse.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el pelinegro se encontró de frente con otra persona igual a él, con la diferencia de que el muchacho se encontraba en ropa interior, titiritando de frío y con un enojo más que palpable. En su tobillo izquierdo llevaba tatuado un blanco yin con su centro negro, marcándolo como el Akari de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Lo siento, ototo-chan. Iba a devolvértela… -aseguró el Sasuke-negro con su mejor cara de inocencia… que no funcionó.

Con un gruñido de molestia, el moreno en ropa interior chascó los dedos, con lo que inmediatamente las desiguales condiciones se invirtieron. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando percibió como la suave tela lo cubría de nuevo. El Sasuke-blanco tenía orgullo y no iba a ponerse las ropas de su hermano mayor, cargadas con toda su energía negativa. Por eso había seguido al baka de su onisan hasta el departamento del Uzumaki en calzoncillos, aún a costa de que otras consciencias pudieran verlo.

El Uchiha mayor le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia al pobre de su hermano menor, antes de chascar él también los dedos y verse rápidamente cubierto por esa negrura que lo caracterizaba. Puede que ni él ni el baka de su ototo tuvieran el poder de crearse nuevas ropas por lo que simbolizaban, pero una vez que no estaban vigiladas no era muy difícil llamarlas hasta donde se encontraran.

- No debiste haberle mentido –dijo de repente el Sasuke-blanco con el entrecejo fruncido.

Los blancos dedos del otro pelinegro resbalaron momentáneamente por el cierre de su chaqueta.

"Pensé que Taiyo se había ido a tiempo" se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro mayor con algo de incomodidad.

- Rin… (6) ¿Nos viste? –preguntó el Sasuke-negro en un susurro bajo.

- ¿Hace falta que te conteste? –le regresó el otro moreno, colocando una mano en su cintura.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando su hermano mayor se dejó caer sobre el sillón del Uzumaki, subiendo los pies en él para poder rodear sus rodillas con los brazos. Era en momentos como ese que envidiaba a Rin. Siempre el primero en romper las reglas, en dejarse llevar por sus deseos, aún a costa de engañar a los demás, esa era su naturaleza, ¡y le encantaba! Pero dolía tanto cuando comenzaba a creerse sus propios castillos de nubes, y estos se le escapaban de entre los dedos, de la misma manera en que se había escapado Taiyo.

- De otra manera… él nunca se habría acercado a mí –dijo el Sasuke-negro con la cara escondida entre las rodillas-. Nunca hubiera permitido que lo tocara…

- Onisan… -susurró el menor, sentándose a su lado.

- La oscuridad siempre tiene un corazón llenó de luz –le recordó su hermano, hundiendo las manos en su oscuro cabello-. Él es mi luz, ototo –dijo el muchacho levantando el rostro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos negros.

- Lo sé, Yue (7) –dijo el Sasuke-blanco con dulzura, abrazando a su hermano para consolarlo-. Lo sé…

_**S&N~*Y*U*E*&*T*A*I*Y*O*~S&N**_

- No pudiste evitarlo, ¿cierto? –preguntó un rubio con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzándose de brazos ante la llegada de su hermano gemelo.

El otro ya imaginaba que su hermano mayor no iba a estar contento al tener que vestirse con su ropa, demasiada tela y demasiado color para su gusto. Su nariz torcida ante el kimono interior negro, colocado debajo del llamativo kimono naranja con unas largas rasgaduras en los hombros, evidenciaba su disgusto. El obi era de un brillante tono rojo, color que también compartían unas delgadas tiras de seda entretejidas en las mangas del kimono exterior. Su rehusó totalmente a ponerse aquella cinta roja que Taiyo usaba al cuello junto con el collar de la Quinta, pero no puso objeciones para ponerse el guante tradicional blanco en su mano izquierda, que a diferencia de su hermano, terminaba en un anillo dorado. No le quedó de otra más que quedarse descalzo, puesto que el Akari de Naruto no usaba zapatos.

- Aniki… -murmuró el susodicho, girando su rostro, para evitar que viera su vergüenza. Acaba de estar con alguien, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por tratar de ocultarlo había sido descubierto.

_- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno empujándolo a su vez contra la puerta, ahora con más suavidad-. Todavía es temprano… -le susurró al oído._

_Se inclinó, ansioso para besarlo, pero el joven se apresuró a desviar su cara, provocando que los labios del ojinegro apenas rozaran la mejilla del ojiazul. _

"_Esto está mal" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio "Ambos somos luz… no podemos estar juntos"._

_Sus ojos azules siguieron clavados en el piso, aunque sintió como el otro muchacho le tomaba con delicadeza de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro él no quería hacerlo. Porque entonces vería en esos ojos negros a su complemento, y no podría evitar corresponderle, a pesar de arrepentirse después. El Akari de Naruto estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo con sus forcejeos cuando lo vio… tatuado en el tobillo derecho del muchacho del qipao, un yang negro con su centro blanco._

"_¡Yue!" pensó el rubio con sorpresa, pero entonces sintió la boca del moreno directo sobre la suya, y todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron._

_La persona que había ido a buscar, la persona que quería con todo su corazón, ¡lo estaba besando!_

- Ah… Solo dime que ese Ankoku (8) te trató bien –exigió saber el rubio mayor con cierta molestia transmitiéndose en su voz.

- ¡Ey! ¿Quién crees que soy, dattebayo? –contestó el Ankari con un puchero.

"A la luz siempre va a seducirla la oscuridad" pensó Tsuki (9) con preocupación, con la imagen de cierto moreno con qipao blanco cruzando su mente.

- Taiyo-baka… –susurró el Ankoku de Naruto alborotándole con ternura el rubio cabello a su hermano menor.

_**S&N~*Y*U*E*&*T*A*I*Y*O*~S&N**_

- Oye, teme. ¿No hueles algo extraño, dattebayo? –preguntó Naruto mientras entraban en la casa.

- No –contestó el moreno con tranquilidad al tiempo que se encogía de hombros-. Estas alucinando, dobe –dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladeada.

El Uzumaki lo vio con mala cara, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

- Baka –masculló el rubio mientras subía por las escaleras. Él estaba seguro que había un olor diferente en el aire, además se le hacía vagamente familiar…

En cuanto los pasos del ojiazul dejaron de escucharse, la sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumó rápidamente de su cara y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. El pelinegro estaba molesto.

- ¡Ustedes dos! –susurró el moreno señalando a los dos muchachos que se encargaban de torturar su mente-. ¿Qué demonios estuvieron haciendo?

- ¿Qué demonios insinúas, Uchiha? –preguntó Rin con el entrecejo fruncido, que segundos atrás se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en posición de loto sobre la mesa de cocina.

- Nos divertimos un rato… estábamos aburridos, jefe -respondió Yue con suficiencia encima del refrigerador, mientras le arrogaba una naranja a su hermano.

Su respuesta le sacó una extraña cara a Sasuke y una muy molesta al Uchiha-blanco.

(1) En realidad no sé como se llame este tipo de guante. Lo investigue y no lo encontré, pero para que se hagan una idea es igual a los que usa Miroku de _Inuyasha._

(2) Zorro en japonés. No sé porque pero siento que ya la mayoría sabe… -_-*

(3) Luz en japonés.

(4) Bastón largo de madera, de aproximadamente 120 cm de longitud.

(5) Sol en japonés.

(6) Sol en chino.

(7) Luna en chino.

(8) Oscuridad.

(9) Luna en japonés. Si, se escucha como de mujer, y creo que así es, pero era necesario para la trama -_-*

**La neta, la neta. ¿Se entendió? ¿No está medio raro el asunto? Lo que paso es que no estaba en mis completos sentidos cuando estaba escribiendo esto. Esos excesos navideños… ¡Pero por las desveladas, no vayan a pensar mal! (L) Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que no critiquen mucho el lemon, o lime, o lo que sea que haya salido -_-***

**Nanunita. **¡El SasuNaru es hermoso! ¡Y lo mejor! Es de verdad :3 ¡Gracias por agregar este pequeño fic a tus FF! Espero que la segunda parte también haya sido de tu agrado =)

**Sahorii-Chan.** Pues ya ves, ¡si hubo una segunda parte! ¡Y especialmente dedicada para ti! Con mi cariño, Zaphy :P

**ddeiSmile. **¡Y yo ame que lo amaras! X P

**Ro 91.** Pues se hace lo que se puede n/n. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que haga caerá primero en tus manos, querida. Las gracias sobran =), al contrario, gracias a ti por apoyarme :P

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf.** ¡Gracias! No quiero hacer publicidad pero… ¡no dudes en pasarte por el resto de mis fics! Si valen la pena ya te veré en los reviews OwO. Y si… el teme ocupa terapia u.u

**Ayame Chan.** O si, loco, loco, loco, ¡como yo! O_o. Y esta segunda parte es la prueba de lo que tú dices, ¡si hasta sus subconscientes se buscan! :P

**ƖƖ Uzumaki Hinamori ƖƖ.** ¡Sip! ¡Sasuke-teme está loco! 8 ) ¡Y Zaphy-chan no! 8 ) Ignora ese último comentario -_-* ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! =)

**luna.** Es un gran placer para mí informarte que los fondos recolectados fueron suficientes para conseguirle un psiquiatra decente al Uchiha, lo difícil ahora es conseguir que vaya a sus terapias u.u Por fortuna, cierto kitsune me está ayudando a convencerlo :P

**X-x-YukO-x-X.** ¿Ligera? U.u Pero bueno… una buena internada diría yo :P ¡Gracias por tu review! =)

**Lenay-chan.** Efectos colaterales del Sharingan, según creo u.u De hecho de ahí obtuve la idea, cosa que al parecer es muy obvia u/u, pero bueno… ¡Hare lo posible por mejorar! :3

**YO.** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! :3 ¡Gracias por reviewiarme! :3

**.** Ja ja ja, yo también me reí de la cara de Malo Sasu-chan, pero ahora es tiempo de que tome una de su propio chocolate oOo ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! n/n

**Meimi Taisho.** Pues en esta segunda parte hubo más de ese Chibi-malo, aunque ahora saque su lado más sensible u.u Espero que no te haya molestado el cambio de actitud n.n

**Lanasheya.** Ciertamente extraño es una palabra que escogería para describirlo, es de las cosas más raras que he escrito hasta el momento u.u ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un comentario! n.n

**hiromihyuga24:** Gracias, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Bien, AVISO ESPECIAL. Pongamoslo asi, me voy unas semanas a un lugar donde no hay computadora hasta algunos kilomentros, asi que no podre actualizar en dos meses, cuando menos, ya que despues viene el inicio de curso. Me voy a mas tardar el 7 de enero, asi que, como no quiero desaparecer nada mas asi... voy a actualizar todo lo que tengo, TODO. Me trajo de vuelta, Yoko, Hemorragia, Escuchame con los ojos... Cada hora, o cada dos horas. No se... suena chantagista, pero eso ya dependera de ustedes :P La encuenta sigue en pie!**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


End file.
